Camilla Crofton
Camilla Crofton is a character appearing in the episode Sins of Commission of the ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders. Formerly Ekaterina Poltova. Had grown up in Russia and became a prisoner of Dubrovnik Gulag. She had survived her prison sentence and had escaped to England where she worked against the Soviets and became a War Hero. She had married Oliver Crofton who had died not too long after their marriage. She never remarried even though Conor Maplin had proposed to her before he ultimately married Grace Maplin. She had written the novel Chromosome Wars. However, could not have it published in her own name. In order to work around this, she had it published under Jezebel Tripp's name, who agreed for the time being to take the credit. 2 years later, Camilla had decided to come forward with the truth of who wrote the novel. Unfortunately, she informed Jezebel of this decision who subsequently brought together Sam Callaghan, Richard Rackham, and Neville Williams to find a solution in this situation where all four would stand to lose a lot. Eventually, it was agreed that Camilla would have to die, however, given her history in the war and her prior experience in Dubrovnik, proved that they stood no chance. Richard Rackham was first to make a murder attempt in which Camilla describes as amateurish. She broke his neck and sent him tumbling down the stairs in his own home. Sam Callaghan was shocked to find Camilla still alive the next day. Neville Williams was next. He had Camilla meet him on the roof at Maplin Hall during the Literary Festival after telling her he was going through some sort of trouble. Despite attempting to push Camilla off the roof, Camilla turned herself around putting Neville at the edge before smashing his head with a stone and sending him down to the ground. In an attempt to deflect suspicion, she had left a fake love letter in a locker that Richard Rackham stored certain letters and statements. Jezebel Tripp had decided to take the matter into her own hands a day later. She attempted to most likely stage a fall into a pond in order to have Camilla drown, however, Camilla immediately takes her down and ends up stabbing her with a tent peg, accidentally framing John Denton in the process. Sam Callaghan makes one final attempt by breaking into her house and tries to suffocate her with a pillow. She takes him down and throws him onto the couch in her living room. But Camilla is able to stop herself from killing Sam and once Barnaby and Scott enter her house in response to the burglar alarm triggered from Callaghan's break-in, she bails him out. Once Barnaby and Scott leave, she makes a deal in which she will be able to tell the truth about the novel and that she will not tell the police about his attempted murder. On the day of the Maplin Prize, both she and Denton receive prizes where she reveals the truth about Chromosome Wars. Barnaby makes the connection and arrests her. While she is charged for the murders, Barnaby states a jury will most likely be in favor of a plea of self-defense and that he will do all he can for her defense in court before the end of the episode. Category:Minor characters Category:Murderer